Un país donde los sueños se terminan '
by The Mystic Blue
Summary: A Iván le gusta Kiku, pero sabe que con el nunca pasara nada, ya que en el esta el lugar donde los sueños se terminan. Si un mal summary, pero denlé una oportunidad.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

><p>'' <em><strong>Un país donde los sueños se terminan. ''<strong>_

Ya era tarde, y estaba sentado en una roca mirando hacia el frente la gran marea que se avecinaba. Amaba el mar, ya que le recordaba la intensidad de las cosas. La intensidad del fuego, la de vivir, y por sobre todo, la intensidad de amar. Aquella con la que nadie salía lo suficientemente cuerdo, aquella que nadie podía llamar amor, y aquella que le enseñaron desde que tenía conciencia.

Y cuando veía la marea, recordaba que con el tiempo tomaba un color rojo, que representaba la intensidad de los sentimientos, la furia, sangre. Todas aquellas cosas en las que él, quizás era un experto.

El mar por ahora era tan pacifico que le hacía relajarse, y recordar todas la cosas que había sido a lo largo de su vida. Un gran imperio, que al igual que los otros se había derrumbado.

Eran muchas las cosas las que se decían de él. Siendo muchas ciertas, y otras falsas. Pero nunca nadie mentía cuando decían que era un maldito abusador, un imperialista en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero a él no le importaba. Ya ni siquiera le importaba lo que se dijiera de él.

Y mientras recordaba todas las cosas que había sido y era, también recordó a aquella persona- quizás la única- por la que había sentido algo como atracción.

Un día mientras buscaba algo de calor, vio unas aguas cercanas que nunca había notado.

Eran unas aguas, pacificas y tranquilas, unas aguas cálidas. Algo que quizás necesitaba.

En definitiva unas aguas que cualquiera desearía, si las conseguía, todo estaría bien.

Pero esas aguas, tenían algo más que un simple color azul y hermosa vista.

Tenían un ser perfecto ante sus ojos, precioso, tranquilo, pero inexpresivo.

Un samurái correcto y tranquilo, pequeño, pero a la vez fuerte. Frío, pero no cortante. Definitivamente, alguien por quien sentía cierto tipo de atracción.

Esa persona, nación, le faltaba emoción, le daban ganas de llevárselo, y así hacerle sentir que estaba vivo, que de sus ojos tuvieran más expresión con gotas de agua de las que él se encargaría de hacer brotar.

Pero aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que aparentaba.

Como aquel ser místico y excéntrico nunca la dio la mayor atención, decidió acercarse, pero no de una manera muy correcta.

Así comenzó una batalla, de la que él no saldría bien parado.

Empezó invadiendo su espacio, sus costas y su paisaje, solo para que le prestara algo de atención. Pero no lo tenía tan fácil. Japón, a pesar de esa apariencia frágil que mostraba, no tenía nada de eso, y no se molesto en demostrárselo en aquella corta, pero destructiva Guerra-1.

Y él no podía hacer nada, simplemente nada.

El hacía que se quedara estático, quieto, sorprendido. Porque al mirar en esos ojos, el se perdía. Unos ojos comunes, pero a la vez tan raros, sin brillo, sin emoción. Y esa era la razón por la que quería poseer a aquella nación, ya que al mirar directamente sus ojos, pensaba que nunca había vivido. Que siempre había estado encerrado en un castillo, y no haber tenido emociones. Y cada vez que se encontraba con él sentía la misma sensación, nervios, inquietud.

Y la otra nación simplemente le atacaba, él no hacía nada, cada vez que intentaba hacer algo, no lo hacía de manera correcta.

Pero aquel pequeño país, aparentemente frágil, derroto al país más grande del mundo. Y por eso, no logro conseguir aquellas aguas tan cálidas, que él, y su gente deseaban. Logrando así mantener las aguas cálidas que el tanto deseaba., y también parte de sus tierras.

De una manera lejana, él le vigilaba. Veía a aquel ser, que con su mirada le cautivaba, le embriagaba.

Y cuando estallo la Segunda Guerra Mundial, vio la gran oportunidad de obtener de nuevo aquellas tierras que alguna vez había poseído.

Y lo consiguió.

Pero en esta ocasión, no le importaban tanto las tierras, sino más bien estar cerca de esa nación que le atraía fuertemente, aunque esta no lo quisiese, no le amase, no le atrajese de la misma manera que él.

Por su forma de ser.

Nadie jamás entendería su forma de amar, nadie le podía amar de la manera en que el amaba todas las cosas.

Nadie.

Pero aún así, en el cerca de la frontera con aquel país que tanto le gustaba, quería ver aquellos girasoles que en el verano florecían, aquellos girasoles que mostrarían el comienzo de el país del sol naciente, el país con el que el soñaba, pero que nunca poseería.

Porque él era el país donde los sueños se terminan.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>No sé, me dieron ganas de hacer un RusiaxJapón, pero con un final que no fuera feliz (soy mala xD), andaba medio depre. No tengo idea si en Vladivostok hay girasoles, pero para hacer el fic lo coloque que si habían. Eso de si Rusia es el país en donde los sueños se terminan, no tengo idea, por que más que nada me base en su personalidad, para colocar eso.

**-1** Los rusos buscaban un puerto de aguas cálidas (que no se congelan en invierno) en el Pacifico para uso de su armada y para comercio marítimo, El puerto de Vladivostok solo podía funcionar durante el verano, pero Port Arthur sería capaz de mantenerse funcionado todo el año. Después de la Primera Guerra Sino-Japonesa, en 1903, las negociaciones entre Rusia y Japón resultaron ser inútiles, así que Japón decidió entrar en guerra para mantener su dominio exclusivo de Corea.

Las campañas resultantes, en las cuales el ejército imperial japonés logró obtener varias victorias de manera consistente sobre sus oponentes rusos, fueron un hecho inesperado para muchos en el mundo; pues fue la primera vez que un pueblo no caucásico enfrentaba y vencía a una potencia imperialista europea. Estas victorias eventualmente transformarían dramáticamente el balance de poder en el Este de Asia, lo que daría como resultado la consolidación de Japón como país importante en el escenario mundial. Las vergonzosas derrotas generaron insatisfacción en los rusos con su corrupto e ineficiente gobierno Zarista, y fueron una de las principales causas de la Revolución Rusa de 1905.

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Review?


End file.
